Pacifica Airlines
Welcome to the PACIFICA AIRLINES Wiki The (virtual) Airline from Germany and Peru. The new PACIFICA AIRLINES was founded on 23 July 2012 with double headquarters in Arequipa (Peru) and Stuttgart (Germany). The Airline, founded by the former Stuttgart International Airlines which operated since 19 November 1976, will start operating officially on 15 December 2012 and overtake the business from the former Pacifica Airlines, headquartered in Los Angeles/Burbank. In these installations will only stay the subsidiary PACIFICA AIRLINES USA, but other locations like San Francisco or Seattle will be considered. The Airline will be started by a binational couple. The Wife was born in Arequipa and the husband in Stuttgart and has also led the previous Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH, which is now renamed as Pacifica Airlines GmbH. The Wife normally used Pacifica Airlines on her flights to her homecountry. Therefore both were shocked when they heard in May 2012, that PA is about to go bankrupt. So they decided to try to help Pacifia Airlines. Big Banks were contacted and also the politicians. The respons was surprising, as a big French and a Peruvian Bank decided to grant a large loan to the couple. Even the politicians were excited about the rescue plan. Furthermore, there was the opportunity to get now a home carrier for Germany and Peru. The Airline is searching more contractors to found subsidiaries all over the world, in order to be able to offer also domestic flights in every bigger country. ''History of Stuttgart International Airlines '' The airline was originally named Atlantis International Airlines GmbH. Founders were local Travel Agencies and the Federal State of Germany, Baden-Württemberg. The airline was founded as a subsidiary of WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES, for offering scheduled flights between cities. The Federal State provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough tu buy two brand new Boeing 737-200, of which the first one ( D-ASTG ) was picked up in Seattle on the same day the company was founded. It departed on 19 November 1976 at 11:25 PM in Everett heading Stuttgart (EDDS), where it arrived in the late evening of the next day, received by a large celebration. The second City Jet followed in May 1977. Atlantis International Airlines (AIA) used the Jets in the next Years mainly to the most important business destinations, like Hamburg, London or Paris . In summer they were also offering touristic flights mainly to Palma de Mallorca and Malaga, also departing from other German airports like Dusseldorf, Frankfurt and Munich, to fill the aircrafts. In the early 90s, SIA had already a Fleet of 76 B 737-200s and was already the biggest Airline for scheduled flights to and from Germany. They started to expand their Services now to other European countries. Starting in 1994, AIA replaced the B 737-200s by the more modern B 737-400, to operate their flights more economically. The modification of the fleet was completed end of the year 2000, when the last B 737-200 was formally adopted on 20 November, on Flight SI 076 from Stuttgart to Seattle (with technical stops on the route) respectively Los Angeles. Afterwards the Plane approached it´s last Trip to Mojave Desert, to be scrapped. In early 2001, AIA came after a hard winter, together with World Travel Airlines, in big financial problems. Due to the aggressive pricing policy of Airlines like Landmark, Orbit Airlines and Pacifica Airlines, AIA and WTA were loosing large contracts with companies and tour operators. Finally, end of January 2001, a young man from Stuttgart convinced a large American Bank, with German base in Dusseldorf, to grant him a large loan to buy the two airlines of the existing property owners. The convincing strategy was to buy smaller and bigger planes, to be more flexible. However, the bank named as condition, that the head office of the airlines is to be relocated to Frankfurt in order to be closer to the market. As a result, Atlantis International Airlines GmbH, also was renamed to Frankfurt International Airlines GmbH (FIA) and became independent from World Travel Airlines. But they still stayed friends and cooperated together. The CEO of World Travel Airlines and Atlantis International Airlines GmbH, Captain STR, was changing completely to Frankfurt International Airlines GmbH. After all, the 23rd May 2001 was a Milestone for FIA, when the first Flight from Europe to South America was opened with Flight FI 023 from Frankfurt to Lima, operated with a wet-leased Airbus A 340-300. Meanwhile the South American routes are the passion and one of the main business areas of the airline, while World Travel Airlines was more focused on flights to Asia and North America. Even the young airlines boss is, since his time in the Rhine Main Area, married to a Peruvian woman and they have children together. On 22 August 2001, FIA got a offer from Landmark Airlines and Pacifica Airlines, to operate the aircrafts for them within a wet-lease agreement, to and from Germany. As the offer was so good, FIA was in agree, at the same time this meant, that FIA was no more operating independent flights in their livery. Starting from 01 November 2001, the FIA aircrafts were painted in the liveries of Landmark- and Pacifica Airlines operating flights for them. On 02 February 2002, the partners agreed, that SIA will operate 5 Boeing 777-300 for them, on flights from/to Frankfurt and Stuttgart. This was the beginning of a new era for SIA, as for the first time they will operate widebody aircrafts by themselves. On 01 March 2002, the first Boeing 777-300 was picked up in Everett (USA), by the first trained Crew of Atlantis, for that type of aircraft. This airplane started to operate on 31st of March 2002, the daily service from Stuttgart to New York (JFK) and back, for Pacifica Airlines. FIA was now regardless of market fluctuations and had definite incomes with the wet-lease operations for Landmark and Pacifica, what made them possible to return finally to profitability. On 15 December 2002, FIA took a brand new Cessna 172 Skyhawk for internal flights. Since then, the airline was profitable once again and the bank was convinced of the CEO´s course, they were in agree to relocate the head office once again back to Stuttgart and rename the airline to Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH (SIA), what was a big desire of the young airline boss. The decision was also made on 15 December 2012, after the CEO visited the bank after a maiden flight with the brand new Cessna 172 to Dusseldorf. The move was completed in late 2003, when the company got offered a cheap deal to rent a office building near the Airport of Stuttgart. Today the company is still located there. What stayed in Frankfurt, was the maintenance center of SIA and the central accounting. Since 2005, SIA expanded their flights for Landmark- and Pacifica Airlines. Since 2006, following the closure of Landmark Airlines, SIA was only operating flights for Pacifica Airlines anymore and won several internal awards. In recent years, especially for offering the best value for money compared with the competition, operating from other european countries for Pacifica. On 23 July 2012, Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH was part of a consortium, which founded the new airline PACIFICA AIRLINES GmbH. Since this time the airline is named like this. ''History of the former Pacifica Airlines '' Pacifica Airlines was founded on September 22, 1982 in Los Angeles, California with 2 Boeing 727-200s. Their main hub is in Los Angeles/Burbank. They expanded their service in 1987 to Florida, New York, Virginia, and Texas. They added the Boeing 737-400 to their fleet in 1988 and had a fleet of over 20. The 737-400 was retired in 2006 in favor of the 737-800 and the A321. They began international service from New York-JFK and Los Angeles in 1990 to Bermuda (NY) and Mexico City (L.A). They put the Boeing 747-400 in their fleet in 1995, but retired it in 1999, in favor of the Boeing 777-300. The 747-400 was returned to the fleet in 2006, and replaced the 777 fleet. They started a regional division inder the same name, operating Bombardier CRJ-700s, in 2006. In 2000, Pacifica filed for Chapter 11 bankrupcy but exited bankrupcy in 2001. In 2006, Pacifica aquired Landmark Airlines, expanding their european network and introducing the airline to Africa. Pacifica aquired 35 747-400s, 8 777-300s (which Pacifica was in the process of retiring from their fleet), and 66 737-400s (which Pacifica sold to American Pacific, which ceased operations in 2007.). ''Facts, strategy and future plans'' The two headquarters will have the following distribution of tasks: AREQUIPA: *Central Accounting *Worldwide Call Center (with Persons for every choice of language) *Worldwide Customer Service Center *Route Planning for South America *Sales for spanish speaking countries *Etc. STUTTGART: *Home base of the CEO *Strategy Management *Fleet Management *Global Routing except South America *Sales *Etc. FLEET: Pacifica Airlines will sell it´s Fleet of CRJ 700s, Airbus A 321s, B 737-800s and B 747-400s to a leasing company from wich approximately 19 % of this Fleet will be leased back in the same livery of 2006. To close the gap in the fleet, PA will once again reactivate the main share of their old Fleet, which was stored since 2006 at Mojave Air & Space Port (KMHV). Work is currently underway and the first jets in the nice blue paint on his way to Pacifica Airlines. The CEO of Pacifica Airlines says that this is a big deal, since these planes could not be sold to other airlines. But they are still in very good condition and will be reconditioned prior to commissioning again. The Boeing 737-400 is the perfect aircraft for short distances and very solid. But PA also will use these planes for longer distances. The Boeing 777-300 is the perfect aircraft for longer distances and can be operated cheaper than the B 747-400. It also offers more comfort and is more quiet. Incomprehensible that the machines were mothballed in 2006. Own Fleet: - There will be opened a new Flight on 15 December 2012, connecting Arequipa and Stuttgart every two weeks. The routing is planned nonstop from Stuttgart to Arequipa on Saturdays with Flight PA 001 with a Boeing 777-300, what will bring the Jet to its limits. The return flight will be routed via Lima under flight PA 002. This Jet will arrive once again on Sundays in Stuttgart.